The Inevitable
by Shadowcat203
Summary: Before the death of his parents, a secret oath was placed between Namikaze and the late Uchiha. Now after 4 years of finally loving someone other than himself, Itachi is ripped away from his pregnant fiancé without a trace; then forced to marry another MAN! With hatred and rage overwhelming him, the eldest heir snaps- doing the inevitable...AU. Domestic Violence
1. Prologue

**A/N: Why is my brain so creative?! I know you guys are probably like...what in the hell is wrong with this girl?! She's got like 3 new stories already, and they aren't even pass chapter 1! I can't help it. I read this amazing story called 'I Love You' by ItachiLoverx3 and it inspired me to write a story about domestic violence. I have one story like that, but not quite.**

**Warning: Things mentioned in this story actually do happen in real life, and I sympathize for victims of domestic violence. It's disturbing, and you should never treat anyone so cruel- it's just WRONG!**

**Also! This will contain Yaoi and Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy), so if you don't like it...Don't read.**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS; REMEMBER NOT BETA'D. SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED. **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. And I dedicate this story to ItachiLoverx3.

* * *

**Title**: The Inevitable

**Rating**: M for swearing, graphic sex, and domestic violence

**Summary**: Before the death of his parents, a secret oath was placed between Namikaze and the late Uchiha. Now after 4 years of finally loving someone other than himself, Itachi is ripped away from his pregnant fiancé without a trace; then forced to marry another MAN?! With hatred and rage overwhelming him, the eldest heir snaps- doing the inevitable...Will Itachi truly fall in love with his new husband as he had for his former fiancé? Can Kyuubi stand up for himself and fight back? Or is their marriage doomed from the start? AU. Domestic Violence.

* * *

**_~Prologue~_**

**_At the Uchiha Manor._**

"You're what?!" Deidara exclaimed, his eyes mesmerized by the large diamond encrusted engagement ring wrapped around, Itachi's right ring finger. The blonde gawked at his hand, eyes sparkling with excitement and confusion all at the same time. He'd known the raven for years now, and seeing him in the process of being tied down really baffled him. Kisame cackled in the distance, before the shuffling of glass erupted into the air. Itachi scoffed. Hastily retreating his hand from Deidara's piercing gaze. He didn't intend of showing his engagement band to anyone, since he didn't feel comfortable dealing with all the pestering inquires. "You and Rukia are finally tying the knot?! Man, that's fantastic!-"

"-_The_ Itachi Uchiha...the wild boy, from high school is finally getting tied down...who'd have known?" Kisame announced unnecessarily while lugging a arm full of food towards the raven's leather couch. Uchiha shook his head idly, practically ignoring his two best friends and their continuous babbling. "As long as I'm the best man, I support you 100%-"

"-So if he didn't make you best man, you won't support his marriage with Rukia?" Deidara inquired playfully, earning a chicken nugget to the head. "Next time aim better, Kisame." Said Kisame smirked wryly, before chomping down on some Doritos with a disgusted Uchiha intently calculating his person. "I'm just happy you finally found someone." Itachi scoffed yet again, resting against the jasper counter of his kitchen counter. His long majestic hair rippled down his shoulders in waves of ebony, where they rested neatly in the sway of his back.

"I'm not getting married to, Rukia." Both Deidara and Kisame gawked at the raven, as he clenched his jaw exasperatedly. Lacing his trembling digits through long waves of black; onyx eyes narrowed dangerously before the man stalked into the dinning room with a confused Deidara following behind in hot pursuit.

"The fuck you mean, you're not marrying Rukia?!" He inquired a little too loud for Itachi's liking. Itachi froze in the middle of the room, sighing languidly as he tried to contain his anger. He was infuriated- on the inside, and lately he's been beating himself up over the entire situation since Rukia moved away from their shared home weeks ago. To watch the love his life slip through his fingers- to watch **_his_** unborn child leave with Rukia before his very eyes devastated Itachi. Ever since the death of his parents, Itachi's life has been going down hill and now that he'd finally hit rock bottom...He sure as hell was starting to feel the pain. "Wait! Did you and Rukia end it? But she's pregnant!-"

"-Deidara..." Itachi's voice growled out the blonde's name, who instinctively backed away. Rising both hands near his head in a surrendering motion, the 23-year-old laughed nervously. Kisame rose from the couch, stalking up to the blonde who seemed relieved to feel him close by. Yes, they knew the raven had a few anger issues, and they accumulated around the time of his parent's divorce, which somehow became connected to their brutal death. After their divorce when Itachi was 17, he blamed Sasuke for their problems. It seemed they'd argue over his shameful performance at school. Which wasn't to Fugaku's standards, but Mikoto would always assure him that the young boy was doing the best he could. Their divorce had been a secluded one, and surprisingly that didn't bother him as much as his parents were pretending things were fine; when Itachi could easily tell they weren't. He loathed how weak he'd become, and how stupid it had been for him to believe that shit would work out, when they continued to feed him and Sasuke false hope. "...Rukia left me. My son is with her. And I'm marrying someone else I don't feel anything for- **end** of _this_ discussion." Ebony orbs narrowed. His face expressionless, as the passive visage washed over him.

"But...But..." Kisame's firm grasp rested on Deidara's shoulder, eliciting the blonde to avert his bewildered gaze up towards the 6 foot man, who shook his head in disapproval.

"He's going through something, Dei...Just leave him alone." The blonde huffed like a little five-year-old, crossing his arms firmly against his chest. Kisame chuckled at the gesture, calculating Itachi who jammed both hands into his pants' pockets. He seemed fixated on the window, worrying his bottom lip as his eyes furrowed to the center of his forehead, while he pondered to himself. "Itachi, need anything before we head out?"

"..." Kisame quirked an eyebrow at that, but decided not to speak on it. The raven was shutting them out, and they'd become use to it. When Itachi couldn't figure out a problem or just became overwhelmed by a trivial situation, he'd isolate himself from the rest of the group.

"Well, we're gonna head out." Kisame announced unnecessarily, with a fuming Deidara right on his heels. With the deafening sound of silence engulfing him in his own home, Itachi sighed once more stalking languidly towards his empty bedroom. Maybe a little rest would help get his nerves together, before heading to the alter.

* * *

**_At the Namikaze-Uzumaki Manor._**

"You look so beautiful, Kyuubi." Kushina stated, while hugging her son as he rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Mom, I'm wearing a tux-"

"-But my baby is getting married today." The young man sighed, as he rubbed his temples to keep them from throbbing. He knew he was marrying a man- which didn't bother him since he was a rich guy, but he didn't know what he was getting into. Was the guy a murder? Would he actually like him? Was he even gay?! So many things washed through his mind, as he continued down towards the foyer of their Manor. "Minato, come look at your son!" Kushina squealed, rushing off the grab a camera and a few more things. Naruto chuckled, but ceased in his laughter when Kyuubi shot him a menacing glare.

"So my big bro is getting married." Naruto slapped his forehead, sizing the red-head up, who stuck out his tongue like a childish boy. "Very mature for a guy who's getting married-"

"-Yeah. But if this was my doing, I'd be at the strip club drinking the night away." The blonde smirked at that, averting his azure orbs towards the squealing coming from behind him. Naruto was clad in a black tux with a red bow tie clasped around his neck. Did he really care for the wedding- not in the slightest, but if he was going to get this over with they needed to support one another.

"You look nice, Kyuu." Minato announced, once he stepped into the hallway. Kyuubi nodded stiffly, shielding his face as frantic flashing viscously attacked him.

"Mom!"

"Come on, Kyuu. This is your big day, just smile for one picture." Kushina pleaded, while placing the camera against her eye; focusing in on Kyuubi's annoyed facial expression.

"I don't want to take a damn picture." He mumbled inaudibly under hair breath for his ears to hear only. Why was she acting so weird about this whole marriage thing. He didn't want to get married, but his father insisted that he got tied down before it was too late. Something didn't feel right about how fast things were moving- one moment he's getting proposed too through letter now he's walking down the aisle just 5 days later. Not once has he met the man or even heard his voice!

"Alright everyone, it's time for the ceremony. Let's head out!" Minato ordered. Kushina squealed with excitement, while both Uzumaki boys groaned and slouched.

"Just kill me."


	2. Chapter 1: Roses With Thorns

**A/N: Stayed up until 2 in the morning, but here's the first official chapter of this story, so I really do hope all goes well. I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible, and hopefully I can also keep it as realistic as possible- _hopefully_. By the way, Sasuke and Naruto will also be main characters in this story; albeit they may not be in the summary, they both will play major roles in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Roses with Thorns

Kyuubi jammed both hands into his tuxedo pockets (which he still wore), languidly making his way towards the tall raven haired man. His long ebony locks were let loose- which elicited them to cascade down his back and shoulders in ripples of black; coming down to a point in the sway of his back. A red tie grasped his neck in a tight embrace. He was a muscular man, and his porcelain skin enticed Kyuubi all the more. Itachi sat on the edge of their King sized bed with his back facing his new husband. The wedding ceremony had been a quick one; the two exchanged rings, gave a sentence or two of vows, and officially commenced the union with a chaste kiss (forced by a certain Uchiha). Ever since they'd returned home to the Uchiha's elegant Manor, the two barely shared words. Whenever they did speak, is had been by Kyuubi asking where things were, and etc. Now alone in their own home, Kyuubi undid his tousled bun, releasing an exasperated sigh which caught the attention of Itachi. "Sooooo..."

"..."

"...Ummm, sooo...what are we gonna do for our honeymoon?-"

"-I'm going out...but you can stay here or do whatever you please." Itachi offered. Rising from his position on the bed, Itachi laced his fingers through his hair and sighed exasperatedly. "Don't you have friends to play around with?" He inquired harshly- practically ignoring the bewildered expressed plastered upon his husband's face.

"I...well, yeah I do. But...but I wanted to spend time with my husband." Itachi scoffed. He stalked towards the latter, resting his hands firmly against the red-head's shoulders. Leaning forward, Itachi pressed his forehead more than gently against Kyuubi's, who subconsciously gulped under his stern gaze.

"Oh, do you really?...But I sure as hell do not want to spend time with you." Itachi smirked ever so lightly, placing a quick peck upon Kyuu nose, before leaving the bewildered man to gawk out the bedroom window. Itachi loosened his tie, tossing it nonchalantly in the clothes hamper, while undoing his tux. He decided to hit the club, with Deidara and Kisame tonight to 'celebrate' his and Kyuubi's new union- also to celebrate the end of his bachelorhood. They all knew the Uchiha had a huge drinking problem, and he definitely knew he'd cheat on Kyuubi. Itachi had been faithful to only one woman- but she was gone now; so why be committed to a guy that costed him to loose the love of his life? The raven glared at his husband through the bathroom mirror, before whipping around to him. Kyuubi was in fact a very handsome man, however Itachi was too enraged about their situation to actually accept this guy as his _new_ lover. "_What_ do you _want_ now, Kyuubi?"

"Where are you going, and how long will you be there?" Kyuubi sternly inquired, as he folded his arms against his pectoral muscles. This guy could act like a jerk all he wanted, but at the end of the day this was _his_ husband and Kyuu had every right to snoop. Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the questions- stifling a laugh that threatened to escape his lips.

"Since when did you get the audacity to ask me of such things?-"

"-Since you became _my_ husband." Kyuubi spat. "I don't know what your damn problem is, but you could at least show me some damn respect!-"

"-You're my damn problem!" Itachi shouted. His eyes narrowed dangerously, while Kyuu pursed his lips and stood his ground. Most people would've quaked in fear at the sight of Itachi's angered facial expression, but this did not faze Kyuubi in the slightest. Kyuubi was a strong man, and he knew when and how to stand his ground no matter what happened. "Stop acting like _we're_ actually a _thing_, because we _aren't_. This whole marriage is a _sham_!-"

"-You're only saying that, because you're not trying to get to know me! Instead, you've been pushing me away ever since we arrived home! As a matter of fact, you've been pushing me away ever since we _both_ said 'I do'-"

"-Well take the fucking hint, Kyuubi!" The red-head flinched at that, at which Itachi used as the perfect opportunity to grasps both of the latter's arms firmly. "I will do whatever I want to do, and you will not stand in my way. We will sleep in separate beds; drive separate cars, eat separately, and see whoever we please. You. Are. Not. My. Parent!" Kyuubi gawked at the man. His eyes fiercely glaring daggers into Kyuubi's soul, and all he could do was stare in bewilderment. "Don't act like this marriage will work out between us, because it won't. I have a son on the way, and I'm in love with someone else- you and this whole damn marriage ruined my life! Now do the smart thing, and stay. the hell. away from me!" As Itachi snarled out the last sentence, he clutched the man harder; listening to Kyuubi hisses in pain, until he shoved the man away from his person, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Kyuu furrowed his eyebrows to the center of his forehead, while pursing his lips in frustration. Not that he gave a damn what Itachi had to say, it was more so that he wouldn't even try to work out their 3 hour marriage. Lolling against the bedroom door idly, the latter smacked his teeth as Itachi came out the bathroom clad in; a grey Gucci v neck, black skinny jeans, and all white Lebron's. His hair was tightly pulled back in a low riding ponytail of ebony, and his narrowed eyes met Kyuubi's astonished orbs. "What?"

"You...you look nice." Itachi scoffed at that. Snatching his keys off the bedroom dresser, the Uchiha jostled pass his spouse and headed towards the front door. He descended the spiral staircase with great elegance- with a very urgent red-head hot on his heels. "Wait! Itachi!" The raven came to an abrupt hiatus in his walking, glancing halfway over his shoulder at Kyuu in disappointment. "What am I going to do, while you're gone?"

"Clean the house, go to the movies, go party...hell I don't know, just don't bother me-"

"-Well, have fun tonight."

"Oh _I_ will." Itachi cooed unnecessarily, eliciting his husband to scoff. Making his way back to the door, the raven cursed under his breath at the sudden call of his name. "What do you want _now_, Kyuubi?!"

"Just promise, you'll come back home to me." Onyx eyes widened at that. He could sense the plead radiating from those emerald orbs, piercing through him. This guy was taking this marriage thing **_way_** too seriously. "I know you don't like me- I personally don't care..." Kyuubi began, while firmly crossing his arms against his toned chest. Itachi mentally pondered on what the man looked like naked, but immediately shot the idea down when Kyuubi continued his nagging. "...But I really want this marriage too work. Yes, this was forced on you, but you act like I'm not affected by this either. I'm as much of a victim as you; however I want to do what's best for our families and this marriage." Onyx eyes hardened at that. He wanted to do what was best for their families? Itachi had **no** family- just Sasuke, and he refused to talk to that son of a bitch. This guy [Kyuubi] had everyone he loved around, and Itachi had no one. The only person he'd truly loved since his parents' death was ripped away from his without a trace. Fuck trying to fix this marriage!

"There is nothing that will fix this marriage. There is no marriage!-"

"-Stop acting like a complete jackass for once, and listen!-"

"-I don't have to listen to this bullshit." Itachi mumbled, twisting the large diamond ring off his left ring finger before tossing it on the dining room table. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the action, his mouth gaping as Itachi headed out the front door. He took off his wedding ring like that shit wasn't important at all!

"Itachi!...ITACHI UCHIHA-"

"-I'm out, love. Don't wait up _too_ late, _hun_." He hissed. Kyuubi stood in the doorway, clenching his fists while Itachi hopped into his white and red Lamborghini. Emerald eyes narrowed, at the sight of the elder Uchiha speeding down the street towards the big city of Konoha. It bothered the latter that Itachi wasn't caring about his feelings, however it even disturbed him more that he was left in the house all alone. Kyuubi walked into the ginormous media room, flopping on the couch, with the direct tv remote in his grasp. He glanced over at the clock, noting that it was now 9:45 pm.

"Might as well, watch some tv."

* * *

**Club Akatsuki.**

**_10:03 pm._**

_I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fucking problem_

_I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck I got a fucking problem_

_I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fucking problem_

_If finding somebody real is your fucking problem_

_Bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it_

_Hold up bitches simmer down_

_Takin' hella long bitch give it to me now_

_Make that thing pop like a semi or a nine_

_Oh baby like it raw with a shimmy shimmy ya_

_Huh, ASAP get like me_

_Never met a motherfucker fresh like me_

_All these motherfuckers wanna dress like me_

_Put the chrome to your dome make you sweat like Keith_

_Cause I'm the nigga, the nigga nigga, like how you figure?_

_Getting figures and fucking bitches, she rollin' swishers_

_Brought her bitches, I brought my niggas, they getting bent up off the liquor_

_She love my licorice, I let her lick it_

_They say money make a nigga act nigga-rish_

_But at least a nigga nigga rich_

_I be fuckin' broads like I be fuckin' bored_

_Turn a dyke bitch out have her fuckin' boys, beast_

The music blasted through the loud speakers, while Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi lounged in the V.I.P room. Deidara wore a white ASAP Rocky t-shirt, with denim jeans, and all white Air forces. His blonde hair was pulled up in its usual high ponytail, with his bangs enshrouding one eye. Kisame on the other hand wore a more formal suit, which wasn't unusual for his normal attire. Itachi took a shot of vodka, squinting his eyes shut, at the burning sensation in his throat. "Shit!" Deidara chuckled at that.

"I see you're letting loose after your wedding today." Itachi smirked wryly, clutching another shot glass of vodka which was gulped down in seconds. He shook his head vigorously and hissed. "Dude, keep drinking that shit and you'll be all over the place."

"_Hn_...ever think that's what I'm trying to do?" Itachi inquired playfully, before pouring more vodka into a much bigger glass. Kisame smirked knowingly, nudging Deidara in his side at the sight of a certain silver haired man approaching them.

"Looks like the devil has finally arrived." The shark like man stated, before rising from his seat and dapping a certain man. "Wassup Hidan." Said Hidan gave a toothy smirk- making brief eye contact with a very intrigued Uchiha.

"Nothing Hoshigaki. Just came to party and get a quick lay." Kisame shook his head idly. "Speaking of quick lays- Itachi.." Onyx eyes shot up at the silver haired man, as if daring him to say anything that would piss him off. A smirk curled up Hidan's lips, at which he nodded towards Deidara, who gave a stiff nod back. "...Why is a married man here at a club? Shouldn't you be a home with your new **_wife_**?" Itachi bared his teeth, clutching the glass of vodka in his hand much harder. The raven averted his ire gaze, drinking the liquor silently, as Hidan continued to watch him.

"Speaking of married men, Itachi where's your wedding ri-"

"-Dammit, Deidara! Just shut the fuck up." Itachi bellowed. Yep, he was definitely drunk now- but not as bad as he could be. Itachi's drinking problem led to more violent antics, and a large increase in his anger. Thus resolving in brutal fights/ beatings from anger he held deep within. "I'm a grown ass man."

"Yes sir." Hidan teased; earning a side glare from the raven when he took a seat beside him. "Pass the Gin my friend!" The silver haired man boisterously exclaimed. Kisame grabbed the glass bottle, handing it over with ease.

"Since when have you been drinking Gin?" Hidan gave another toothy smirk at that.

"Well Hoshigaki, since you wanna know. I've been drinking _this..." _Hidan held up the bottle for everyone to see. "...Since I've been fucking your mom." Itachi laughed hysterically at that, while Deidara chuckled under his breath. Yep, Itachi was definitely drunk. Kisame pursed his lips in annoyance. Glaring at the raven haired man, who toppled over in the seat in a laughing fit.

"That's enough, Itachi! It wasn't that funny." The raven coughed on his spit, wiping his face clean of tears, while Deidara patted his back.

"Yeah...yeah you're right...it wasn't funny..." Kisame mumbled a _'thank you_' at that. "...But it wasn't as funny as your mom trying to ride my di-"

"-Itachi." Deidara sternly spoke, while clasping his hand over the raven's mouth. "That's enough of the Vodka."

"Yeah Itachi, like mama Dei said." Hidan teased. "Quit with vodka, and hit this blunt real quick." Itachi chuckled at that, bursting into another fit of laughter at Deidara's dumbfounded expression. Hidan lit the paper, taking a long puff of weed, before passing it too Kisame who took an even longer puff.

"You guys need to chill out with all these drugs-"

"-Chill _out_, Dei." Itachi barked out, after blowing out a gust of smoke. "...Sometimes you have to live a little."

"Whatever, you know how you get when you get drunk or high."

"Stop nagging." Hidan whined. Taking a shot of Gin, before rising up from the booth with an intoxicated Uchiha following behind him. "Just drink, smoke some weed, and party." Hidan teased. Rushing over to a seductive looking blonde off in the corner, the silver haired man introduced himself and immediately shoved his tongue down her throat.

"He's such a pig." Deidara mumbled, as he grabbed the blunt from Kisame's hand. The blonde smothered the fire out, tossing the drug in a disposable bin next to him, with a very aggravated Kisame glaring at him. "What?"

"You're such a party pooper-"

"-I'm the responsible one who keeps you guys in check-"

"-Yeah, Mr. Responsible. Why don't you try and stop Itachi from _that_?" Deidara's cerulean eyes darted towards the raven on the opposite side of the club, grinding up against the backside of a brunette. She rubbed her plump ass cheeks against Itachi's front, while he ran his hands skillfully down her hips.

_I know you love it when this beat is on_

_Make you think about all of the niggas you've been leading on_

_Make me think about all of the rappers I've been feeding on_

_Got a feeling that's the same dudes that we speakin' on, oh word?_

_Ain't heard my album? Who you sleepin' on?_

_You should print the lyrics out and have a fucking read-along_

_Ain't a fucking sing-along unless you brought the weed along_

_Then ju... (Okay, I got it)_

_Then just drop down and get yo' eagle on_

_Or we can stare up at the stars and put the Beatles on_

_All that shit you talkin' bout is not up for discussion_

_I will pay to make it bigger, I don't pay for no reduction_

_If it's comin' from a nigga I don't know, then I don't trust it_

_If you comin' for my head, then motherfucker get to bustin'_

_Yes Lord, I don't really say this often_

_But this long dick nigga ain't for the long talking, I beast_

_I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fucking problem_

_I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck I got a fucking problem_

_I love bad bitches, that's my fucking problem_

_And yeah I like to fuck, I got a fucking problem_

_If finding somebody real is your fucking problem_

_Bring ya girls to the crib maybe we can solve it_

The music blasted through the speakers, at which Deidara released a mantra of obscenities under his breath.

"I gotta to stop him from cheating on his wife!" Deidara rushed out the booth, coming to a halt as Kisame grabbed his wrist to detain him. The blonde turned and looked at the 6 foot man, who shook his head languidly.

"Don't meddle in his personal business...Let him do what he wants; he doesn't need you to control his life-"

"-But he's married, Kisame!"

"I know, but still. He's not thinking straight, and I doubt he would do anything _too_ bad."

"Whatever." Deidara mumbled under his breath, while watching Itachi lead the girl to a more secluded area.

.

.

.

.

Itachi parked his Lamborghini in his car garage, stumbling around his Black Bentley, and idly calculating his black and red Charger. The silver and black Bugatti (his baby) wasn't in its usual spot next to his beige Cadillac Escalade. The discombobulated raven, bared his teeth before stumbling up the stairs towards the garage door door. His right hand trembled from adrenaline coursing through his veins, until the key jammed into the lock, and the door popped open. Thoughts rushed into his head at the sight of Kyuubi laying across his leather couch, while munching on a bag of Lay's original chips. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Itachi slurred out, eliciting the red-head to gawk at him.

"Itachi, are you _drunk_?" The raven rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes before swaying over towards the stairway. Kyuubi glared at the raven, as he fell down the stairs and cursed aloud after his meager attempt to ignore him. Itachi groaned. Rubbing his head to soothe the pain, Itachi rose off the floor slowly, thrashing around in Kyuubi's grasps when he came over to help him up. "Itachi stop!-"

"-Leave me the hell alone, Kyuubi! Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from me?!" Itachi pushed the latter back, while brushing wrinkles out of his 30 thousand dollar outfit; resting his glazed over eyes on the taut red-head before him. "Did you drive _**my**_ Bugatti?" Itachi abruptly inquired, at which his "wife" flinched subconsciously.

"Yeah, I drove it to the store and back- that's all I did." Itachi walked towards the latter, who immediately backed away upon seeing the crazed look in the raven's eyes.

"Who gave _you_ the **audacity** to drive _**my**_ fucking car around, _**without**_ my permission?!" He slurred out.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted!-"

"-That **didn't** included driving my cars around town! Do you not understand that the paparazzi would chew your ass out in the media?! They don't know that you're my...my- whatever the hell you are to me-"

"-I'm your damn _husband_!" Kyuubi exclaimed in outrage. "Fuck you, Itachi!"

"Fine by me." Itachi snapped, shoving the red-head backwards onto the couch, before detaining him under his own weight. Kyuubi gasped for breath, clutching Itachi's wrist while he practically choked the daylights out of him. "You wanna steal my damn cars, huh?!" Uchiha exclaimed; tightening his hold on Kyuubi's neck. The latter bucked up his hips, clawing at Itachi's chest- ripping his thousand dollar shirt. The Uchiha yanked Kyuu's head backwards by his hair, watching the man gasp for breath. Kyuubi became bombarded from the smell of weed, liquor, sex, and cheap perfume. "You want me to love you, right?! You want me to accept you, right?!" Itachi tightened his grip around Kyuu's neck once more, his eyes seeing red. "YOU WANT ME TO BE COMMITTED TO YOU, RIGHT?!" He shook the red-head vigorously and yelled once more. "RIGHT!?"

"N-NO! NO, I DONT...WANT YOU!" Kyuubi managed to gasp out, before Itachi released him from his clutches. Kyuubi frantically kicked the man off his person, rubbing his sore neck while coughing on the sudden bursts on air filling his lungs. He glared at the red-head, who glared just as viscously. Itachi slowly rose off the floor, whipping around when Kyuubi jostled pass him and hastily ran up the spiral staircase. A sudden slam of the bedroom door startled the drunk raven, and the glistening diamond on the dinner table caught his attention. Fixating his eyes on the rock, the raven did the unthinkable.

.

.

.

Kyuubi laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling when the abrupt sound of his bedroom door opened. Revealing a somewhat sober Uchiha. "What the hell do you want, now?!" Kyuubi harshly inquired- taking note that the raven was stripping down to his boxers in the middle of the doorway. Itachi undid his hair, watching the red-head glare daggers at his person. "Hey!-Wait!-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyuubi trashed around, as Itachi slipped into the bed next to him, and hesitant snaked his arms around Kyuu's lean waist. The latter pushed him away frantically; mumbling obscenities under his breath, when he realized his fighting only made the man pull him in closer.

"Shut up, Kyuu and go to bed...I need to rest." Emerald eyes averted towards the man laying on his chest. Itachi must've sensed the man watching him, because moments later Itachi looked up into Kyuu's bewildered eyes. "Wha-"

"-You said we're suppose to be sleeping in separate beds-"

"-I know what I said, but I felt like sleeping in here tonight." He somewhat slurred out. "Kyuubi...I'm so-"

"-Don't think this will excuse you from what you just did...I will kill you." Itachi chuckled at that. Wrapping his arms around the latter even more, he smirked upon seeing his husband staring deadpan at the ring he'd decided to put back on his finger. "Itachi..." Said Itachi looked up at the call of his name. Kyuubi glared at him, throwing the raven a jaw breaking punch, which Itachi caught effortlessly- even in his drunken state, his hand-eye coordination was far greater than the average drunk. Uchiha gave a wry smirk, pulling the latter closer into his body. "...You stubborn jackass-"

"-Go to sleep, Kyuu." The red-head puffed out his cheeks, secretly plotting Itachi's death, while the man slept upon his chest.

"Damn Uchiha. I don't understand why I had to marry this fucking prick. Dumb ass...Asshole...this damn bastard will pay for what-"

"-Kyuubi shut the fuck up and sleep already. You've been repeating yourself for hours now." Said Kyuubi groaned inwardly. His emerald eyes shot up at the ceiling before sleep took it's toll on him.

_ Kyuubi was bound to kill Itachi...But what if Itachi killed him first?_


End file.
